


No Such Thing As Too Many Compliments

by DiamondPencilsZ



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [11]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Café, Complimenting, Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, cafe date, compliments, flattery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/DiamondPencilsZ
Summary: Ayaka gets flustered during a romantic cafe date.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Ayaka
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	No Such Thing As Too Many Compliments

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Ayaka looked up to gaze at Tokiya, his chin resting on his hand. He smiled gently at the confused hairstylist; her face was covered in cookie crumbs and foamed milk.

"M-me? Beautiful? But, I look such a mess right now.", she timidly looked away as she wiped her face with a napkin.

"Nonsense, my dear. You're absolutely stunning."

She quickly averted her eyes as she continued to snack on her cookies. Without looking up, Ayaka could still feel Tokiya's soft gaze on her.

"Your tea's going to get cold if you keep staring at me.", she coldly stated, sipping on her lavender milk tea.

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just so hard to focus when I'm so distracted.", Tokiya slyly whispered, causing Ayaka to almost spit out her drink.

"What's with all of the compliments?!"

"Just showering you with love is all. What's wrong with that, ohime-sama?"

Ayaka made the mistake of looking up once more- since the idol winked at her. She humphed as she swallowed her remaining cookies. Goodness, what was she going to do with him?


End file.
